


It's Everyday Bro

by falloutjulia, Notta_Potato, TrashyArtKid



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Daddy Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Memes, Please Kill Me, Safeword Use, Soulmates, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Stands, everyday we stray further from god, patchy the pirate, squidward takes it too far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutjulia/pseuds/falloutjulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notta_Potato/pseuds/Notta_Potato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyArtKid/pseuds/TrashyArtKid
Summary: Spongebob Squarepants was just a fry cook, that was until he met Squidward Tentacles. What will happen when the two embark on a journey of angst, love, and a daddy kink?





	1. Bring me to life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notta_Potato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notta_Potato/gifts).



Spongebob Squarepants was strolling down the streets of his brand new home, Bikini Bottom. He just moved into his beautiful Pineapple home, and was ready to start a new life.

"I'M READY!" He yelled on his walk to his first day of work. What spongebob didn't expect was today was the day he'd meet his soulmate.

Spongebob burst through the doors of The Krusty Krab and yelled at the top of his lungs, "I'M READY FOR WORK YA BOIS!"

A red crab guy greeted him at the door and said, "Hi, I'm Mr. Krabs, and I like money money money." Spongebob nodded and was lead to the grill room by Mr. Krabs. What he didn't expect was to see a handsome blue squid behind those doors.

 


	2. Squidaddy and Spongebabu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob Squarepants meet Squidward Tentacles,,, what will happen next?/???

"Oh golly gee ol' chum ol' pal ol' buddy! I sure didn't see you there!" Spongebob yelped, narrowly missing light greenish-blue tentacles. The owner of said tentacles looked moodily down at the yellow sponge, his reddish-brown orbs staring into bright blue ones.

"It's fine," the shiny-headed squid conceded. "I'm Squidward Quincy Tentacles, but you can call me, Squidward." They continued to stare longingly into each others' eyes. There was something alluring about Squidward, but Spongebob couldn't place what it was, exactly.

The moment was ruined by their boss.

"Did you say Chum! !!!1! I !!! hate Chum!!!!" screamed Mr. Krabs, raising shiny red claws into the air and wAaAAaaaAving them like a maniac. 

After screaming and stuff, he eventually calmed down and the crab turned towards the two. "Spongebob, this is Squidward and Squidward, this is Spongebob. You two are working together! Now get to work!" he yowled angrily, before storming off to count his money money money.

The two looked at each other! What will happened next??/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n pls be gentle thisi s my first fic no hatign me please


	3. hewwo? is that you god?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob and Squidward meet for the first time, what will ensue?

The second Spongebob laid his eyes on Squidward he felt tingles all over his body.

That was one hot squid. 

Spongebob didn't know what to say so he just shook Squidward's hand and gave him a "I'M READY!"

Squidward raised an eyebrow and asked, "ready for what?"

"Ready to be your boyfriend." Spongebob responded instantly.

Squidward's face turned a bright shade of red. "BAKA!" he yelled.

Squidward then stormed off and went back to his cash register. Spongebob began to think about how much he wanted to be with Squidward, and then he suddenly heard a noise from the front of the Krusty Krab.

"I'M HERE TO STEAL THE FORMULA BITCHES"

Spongebob could identify Plankton's voice right away. Spongebob knew he had to save the day, there was no way he could let Squidward get harmed from this evil man. Spongebob jumped through the window and whipped out his spatula.

His spatula suddenly transformed and grew into a giant 10 feet scythe.

"This is my stand, H A S H S L I N G I N G  S L A S H E R" Spongebob yelled as he waved his scythe at Plankton.

Plankton let out a long, evil laugh. "You've grown stronger spongebob, but you will not defeat me this time!"

Spongebob let out a sigh and ran towards Plankton, ready to attack. Spongebob sliced his weapon directly through Plankton's body, striking him fatally.

"OMAE WA MOU SHINDEIRU"

"NANI????" Plankton yelled before instantly being killed.

Spongebob walked back to the cash register and stared at Squidward before leaving to the back room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i had to do it to em. What will happen next??!!  
> -  
> Sorry for the hiatus.


	4. Spongebob Squarepants: Phantom Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated.

Spongebob had returned to work. His heart still continued pumping, but not from the action that had just ensued, but rather from the thought of squid just a few feet away from him. As he sandwiched the hamburger meat between the soft bread buns he could not ignore the thought of sandwiching his own meat between Squidward’s buns. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street, lied the lowly competition of the Krusty Krab, the Chum Bucket. 

“Purenkutan-sama,” Karen said, “They destroyed your clone with incredible ease. It appears that Krab’s soldiers are more powerful than we had imagined.”

“Then I shall deal with them myself.” Plankton says, visibly frustrated.

“Masaka! You can’t mean…”

Plankton grins devilishly, confirming Karen’s suspicions, as he formulates his greatest plan to date.

Next Chapter:

Throughout the next few weeks, he digs several tunnels leading from the Chum Bucket to various areas within the Krusty Krab. Meanwhile, wife/mommy Karen crafts several Plankton-sized bombs. Finally, it is time for Plankton to initiate his plan.

One night, he enters the Krusty Krab and carefully places bombs throughout the area, using his tunnels as his primary means of transportation, so as not to sound the alarm. After placing his bombs though, he trips on one of the laser sensors and sounds the alarm. Krabs is notified on his phone almost immediately and heads to the Krusty Krab as quick as he could. He worries about what had happened when he was away. 

“Plankton has not attempted to infiltrate the Krusty Krab for weeks. I was sure that we had eliminated him when he last visited us, but is there a chance that he had survived? Was the Plankton that we killed the real Plankton? Could we have gained a new arch nemesis?”

These thoughts raced through Eugene’s mind. These past few weeks, his instincts kept telling him that the supposed death of Plankton was not the end, but rather, the beginning. He arrives to the Krusty Krab and is not prepared for the sight that appeared before him. The Krusty Krab is in flames, coated in holes that appeared to have been caused by explosions. His worries only grow stronger as he rushes into the flames. Small holes appear on all of the metal doors in the building. 

“He must have used explosives to blast through the doors and get to the secret formula vault! I am sure that the vault is strong enough to withstand impacts of all kinds, but the holes on these doors, although small, look to have been caused by blasts that could be several times stronger than the vault could withstand!”

He rushes to the vault. It seems intact but Mr. Krabs hangs on to the possibility that Plankton could have entered through a side of the vault that is not visible. He unlocks the vault, when suddenly, he hears Planktons voice.

“Thank you for unlocking the vault for me, I knew I could count on you to do it.” Says Plankton, smugly. “Unfortunately for you, your help is no longer needed, and so I will have to terminate you. You see, I have already placed a bomb on you. And you will explode once I push my right thumb downward. Any last words?”

The crab’s whole life flashes before his eyes, from the days of his youth when he would insert string-tied quarters into vending machines, to the birth of the Krusty Krab, to the birth of his daughter Pearl, and to his current predicament. Out of all the thoughts that flood his mind, only one can come out of his mouth.

“People Order Our Patties”

With those final words, his life comes to an end. All that remains of this scene is the burnt building, the dead crab, and an empty vault.

The next day, Spongebob wakes up with a throbbing boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: one of our KOOL friendz wanted to write a chapter so I'm posting for him!!! hope u liked it!!!!!


	5. Let Me Be Your Light In Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Krabs is gone, but now what's to happen to the Krusty Krab? What about his dear daughter Pearl? Who's Mr.Bates? Why is Spongebob involved at all?  
> Author note's at the end.

Spongebob arose to a new feeling, something different. Was this because of his new found love?

He knew that Squidward was meant to be his and he was meant for Squidward.

With this realization, he jumped out of bed to get ready for work for he knew he’d see his lovely.

 

“NANI?!?!” exclaimed Spongebob as he panted down the street from the Krusty Krab

“Slow down, kid.” said a random cop at the scene

“Wha-what happened here officer?” questioned SpongeBob with a concerned look 

“Ah, the owner of this restaurant got fried to a crisp. We’re not really sure who or how this happened yet, seems like it’ll be a tough cause most of the evidence here is scorched. I feel bad for the folks who work here though they’ll be jobless.” yawned the cop

Suddenly Spongebob heard harsh crying a few feet away from him

“Why me? W..ww...why my Dad…”

A giant whale with bright yellow hair started to make roar with tears and a crowd slowly formed around her.

Soon officers rushed to the whale’s aid to rid of the crowd

“Alright, that’s enough folk got outta here. Out, out of the crime scene” exclaimed a female officer  
“ Hey there Ms… Ms… Ms-”

“It-It's Pearl, Pearl Krabs.” wailed Pearl

“Pearl Krabs?!” asked a man in a suit

Pearl turned her head in the man’s direction “ Yes?”

“Oh, hello there Ms.Krabs I’m your father’s Executor. The name’s Bates. Chovy Bates.” Bates said as he fixed up his tie heading towards Pearl’s direction

“Executor?” Pearl had a puzzled look on her face, wondering in the Neptune’s name  
“Silly me, an Executor is in charge of making sure all things left in former parties will be complete. In your father’s will, he has made you be in charge of any and all properties in relation to the Krusty Krab, But- ” 

“BUT WHAT!?” yelled Pearl

Bates coughed and readjusted his voice “But you will have to remain under the guardianship of an individual named Spongebob Squarepants, it says here that he’s an employee of the Krusty Krab.” 

“Spongebob? Who’s that?” Pearl questioned

“THAT'S MEEEEEEE!!!” Spongebob screamed as he ran towards their direction

Spongebob started to wonder as he discussed details with Pearl and Mr.Bates about living arrangements and the set responsibilities that he would have to meet, through the next few years. He was very unprepared for these new circumstances but excited for the next turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Trashyartkid here! I'm a new co-author for the series, I'm so sorry for the delay in the update but ya know college! Anyway, this is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it! One of the co-authors will more than likely get the next chapter out faster than me, be excited about that! ^W^  
> Have a nice day loves!


	6. Hit... Or Miss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob finds out Plankton's true intentions.

As MR. Bates ushered them into his fancy limousine, Pearl started to sob, louder than ever.

Mr. Bates ignored her, turning to Spingebob and shouting over her crying noises”, As you can see sPongebob, death affects everyone differently,” he uttered.

Spongebob nodded, his gaze on the shifting landscape outside. 

Spongebob goes to Mr. Bates’ Manor. It was fucking massive. Like imagine Bruce Wayne’s mansion, but like, 5 times bigger. Yeah.

A butler opened the door. “Ah, Master Bates, it’s a pleasure to see you home so soon. Who are these guests?” he questioned

Mr. Bates took a deep whiff. He could smell that dank kush coming from the back rooms. He’d have to talk to his butler about proper Blazing Times later. “This is Mr. Speongbob Squarkpants, and his… daughter, pearl.”

“Hi.” said Pearl.

Mr. Bates guided Sapongubobu and Pearl to the parlor.

The parlor has coral blue walls, with white wooden trim in the shape of tiny anchors. There were framed pictures of Mr. Bates and a mysterious manly fish lining the wall, and Spongebob could only assume that it was his husband from the way they kissed in the pictures. In the center of the parlor lay a beautiful seaweed rug, surrounded by a comfy looking purple couch, and topped with a clear glass coffee table. Spongebob was in awe. How much money did this guy make?

Mr. Bates led Speonbob to a desk near the wall, where a copy of the Krabs’ will sat.  
“As I’ve stated before, all of Eugene’s belongings will go to Pearl, and she will live with you, Mr. Skwarepants, until she is an adult.”

“Ok, so why are we here?” asked spongebob.

“It is specified in the will, in size 1 font comic sans, that you may only assume guardianship of Pearl once PLANKTON is dead.”

“N A N I? But I thought the bastard died!! I made sure of that weeks ago,” said Spongecheek, edgily.

“Apparently not, because Mr. Krabs updated the will with a picture of PLANKTON’s back, bearing the mark of the Krabs family on his neck, a single patty-shaped birthmark.” Mr. Bates paused. “Do you know what this means Spongetaro?”

Spongeboob shook his head, at a loss for words. His stand, [H A S H S L I N G I N G S L A S H E R] killed PLANKTON! How could this be?

“It means, Spongebob-kun, that PLANKTON left the battle with horrible wounds. His tiny body wouldn’t be able to sustain himself for much longer! So he stole Eugene Krabs’ body, and is using it as his own! The reason we couldn’t find his body was because it was taken by PLANKTON.”

Spongebob gasped.

Pearl gasped.

The butler gasped. 

"!!?? What are you doing here?" Mr. Bates asked, noticing the butler.

The butler started to laugh maniacally, and laughed even more when Mr. Bates told him to shut up.

"PLANKTON-sama was right! His power is so vast and mighty that he predicted you would try and enlist Sponjbob to your cause! Once I tell PLANKTON-sama of the good news, PLANKTON-sama will have Pearl AND the secret formula!"

Mr. Bates grabbed the butler by his shoulders, shaking him. “You’re a mad man! You crazy! Where’d your dignity and pride go?”

The butler laughed again, haughtily. “You’re no match for my stand, [K E L P J U I C E]! No one will be able to stop PLANKTON-sama!”

SPongebob grabbed the brim of his Krabby Patty employee hat, turning it slightly. “Not if I stop you first, bastard butler!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Spongeheads! Sorry for such a long hiiiiiiiiatus! It just how it be sometimes, yaknow? I tried to make this chapter super long to make up for it :33
> 
> Ah.


End file.
